In the country of origin, Republic of Korea, the tree of this disclosure is believed to have been derived from the Korean commercial variety `Weolme`, which has been patented in Korea (Patent No. 52872) and within the subspecies `dianthiflora` (Dipp.); and originated in Seomyun, Yunkikun, Chungnam, Republic of Korea. The appropriate botanical classification for this tree is believed to be Prunus persica . This subject tree is believed to be exceptional in a number of characteristics and will offer a further option to commercial growers of stone fruits in terms of fruit having large to very large size, firm flesh, clingstone, sweeter than the fruit of the parent tree, `Weolme`, attractively colored fruit which has a comparatively high capacity to withstand handling, shipping and storage. Having the additional desirable fruit characteristics of heavy production of fruit with an attractive round shape and pleasant, sweet taste, and which is harvested earlier than normal harvest for fruit of extra large size, this tree promises to be a valuable new variety to industry and commerce which has value as a dessert variety but which may also be used as a canner. This tree further has the advantage of being mid to late-season in blooming so that it is less susceptible to late frosts than other locally adapted tree varieties. We are not aware of varieties which offer a similar or comparable combination of characteristics.